


On dreams and reunions

by notquitecreative



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Implied Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Implied Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, M/M, Third Year Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:24:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notquitecreative/pseuds/notquitecreative
Summary: Yachi is a third year and most of the old volleyball team has turned up for a reuinon consisting of a night of drinking and anecdotes but revalations and new developments occour when Kiyoko arrives. (One-shot)





	On dreams and reunions

Reunions always seem to get a little bit sadder every year. 

It is a bittersweet kind of feeling. Some people fail to show up, not entirely by their fault, but due to the fact that school and life gets in the way. In the cold Miyagi evening, Yachi rubs her fingers together and wishes everyone in the old team could be here. They're sitting in a small restaurant, drinking and laughing, and Yachi has tears in her eyes when Nishinoya recounts the shenanigans he has been up to in the Tokyo college. Nishinoya has shaved his sides and styled his hair a different way- but his little dyed wisp of hair that hangs from his forehead is still there- coupled with new ear piercings as he recounts the way he and Tanaka ‘accidentally’ pushed the accounting lecturer into the koi pond. 

Nishinoya laughs, even though Tanaka isn’t there to vouch that his story was true because he has to work over the holidays to pay his college tuition and nobody could contact Ennoshita’s number since he’s replaced his phone. 

“Now tell me you apologized and didn’t jeopardize your grades in the process” Suga says in worry, thumping his empty sake glass on the wooden table, ever the worrier even while he is drunk. 

“Who cares about accounting?” Noya says, throwing his drink back, and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Never mind me, how you getting along without your senpais?” He says, eyes drifting over to Yachi, Kageyama and Hinata. Tsukkishima and Yamaguchi has been sitting on the other side of the table explaining to a proud Daichi in detail about how they won the last match and what new tactics they’ve been using. 

Kageyama sits there, not knowing what to say while Hinata excitedly rambles on about all the events that has transpired within the year they’ve been apart and Yachi notes that Asahi isn’t there either, apparently because he’s taking extra courses during the summer to finish his two year diploma in a year and a half. 

“It’s amazing-“ hinata says, while he has grown tall, not nearly as tall as Kageyama or Tsukkshima- which does nothing to dampen his enthusiasm for volleyball- “there are so many new club members this year wanting to join we had to schedule so many practice matches!“ 

“So, Tobio-“ Nishinoya says with a knowing smile. “Any developments with the ladies?”

Kageyama- one of the hottest and most desired senior in the third year and volleyball legend- blushed and twiddled with his chopsticks. “Uhm…. No… not really.” 

“This guy?” Hinata says elbowing Kageyama, which made the other one elbow him back playfully, “This guy is way too popular- he gets so many proposals from the kouhais it’s ridiculous. I hate him. I mean, if they knew what he’s really like, they’d never go for him. Right Yachi?” Hinata jokes, looking at Yachi for confirmation while Kageyama glares furiously and puts and arm around him in a play wrestle while Hintata dissolves into a fit of giggles. 

“haha…. I’m not taking any sides.” Yachi holds up her hands. 

“You okay Yachi? You seem pretty quiet.” 

It was Daichi who notices first, and Yachi involuntarily lets out a startled eep. Suga apparently had a little bit too much to drink and was leaning comfortably against Daichi’s shoulder with his eyes closed with a soft smile, but Daichi was looking at Yachi with concern. 

“I’m fine.” Yachi smiles. “It’s just I wish everyone could be here, that’s all.” 

“Yeah.” Daichi says, “I do too. I guess it’s going to be more and more difficult to get everyone back here from now on.” 

“It’s just the way it is.” Tsukkishima says, as he cleans his glasses from the steam that was rising from his food. Yaguchi was propping his elbow on the table as he watches Tsukki talk wistfully as if he was watching his favorite TV serial. 

“Next year we’ll be busy with college too. We won’t always have time for fun and games.” Tsukishima says sagely.

At that point, Suga’s phone started vibrating on the desk, and Suga startles awake. 

“What?” He says, blinking his eyes open and looking at his phone. He picks up and his eyes light up. “Oh hey, guess who’s coming?” 

As they all turn to look at the entrance, a tall figure emerges, long black hair falling around her face, wearing a casual blue sweater over her jeans. 

“Kiyoko!” everyone cheers as she enters, and Yachi’s heart skips a beat. Kiyoko looks prettier than ever, and it seems she’s changed her style of glasses, and her hair seems longer. She smiles as she enters- and yachi realizes that she too, has changed as if she’s learnt how to be warmer in the year they’ve been apart. Back in high school, Kiyoko’s smile was a rare natural phenomena and every time it happened everyone’s day goes a little bit brighter. 

Yachi instantly stands up, bows and blurts “welcome home!” 

And then she blushes, as everyone around her falls into laughter at what she just said. 

“I- I mean, welcome back to miyagi- I mean- I don’t know what I mean!” she blunders on, and there is no saving her from the pit of embarrassment that she’s dug herself into. 

“yeah, welcome back, Shimizu. You’ve been keeping a quiet profile. Even we haven’t heard from you for months.” Suga says, because Suga, Kiyoko and Daichi had all gone to college in Tokyo. Yachi is jealous of them for getting to see Kiyoko, because it's still a while before she graduates, but even if she was in close proximity with Kiyoko, she doesn't know that her senpai would want to associate with her. 

“I’ve been busy.” Kiyoko explains as she sits herself beside Yachi, as Hinata makes space for her. Yachi doesn’t know what to do with this development as she listens to Kiyoko’s soft voice speaking over the rushing of blood in her ears. 

“I’ve just got back from a program that teaches foreign students Japanese. Sorry for not giving you fair warning. I wasn’t sure I would get here on time.” 

“That sounds amazing, Kiyoko.” Suga comments lazily, barely opening his eyes. 

“Actually, Suga, it hasn’t really been a year. We bumped into her in a café in Ni-chome a month ago, remember? What was it, Aiiro Café?” Daichi recalls, swirling his glass of sake. 

“Oh, yeah, I’d completely forgotten.” Suga replied, attempting to pour himself a drink, while Daichi pulled the bottle away from Suga. 

“But Daichi-“ 

“No- you’ve had enough-“ 

“What were you all doing in Ni-chome?” Tsukkishma says, as he puts on his glasses the lights on the ceiling gleaming upon them, for a moment making him look like an evil mastermind. He had a smirk on his face that Yachi was familiar with, and for a moment the table was silent, and then everyone burst into laughter while Daichi , Suga and Kiyoko all simultaneously looked as if they had been caught. 

“We were minding our own business that’s what” Suga replies, thumping the table, red-faced and Daichi sighs as he holds Suga back. Yachi has only recently realized that Suga was wont to change in demeanor when he had a little drink in him- the angelic personality that he was associated with at all times was now replaced by a much more devilish persona that no one quite knew how to handle except Daichi. 

“Really?” Tsukkishima says, putting his fingertips to his mouth in the fashion he used to throw shade with, “Or were you exploring the nightlife perhaps?”

“You know what, you beanpole?” Sugawara says, crossing his arms, “We were. I’m proud to admit that I’m gay without being ashamed of it. And as your senpai, I have to say I’m pretty disappointed in your behavior Tsukki.” 

Yachi splutters, and she isn't the only one surprised by the new announcement. Everyone in the table stares at them as if they had grown two heads.   
Nishinoya begins hooting and wolf-whistling, while Daichi just put his face in his palms as he gives up on Suga, and Yamaguchi just stares open mouthed. 

“Please don’t call me Tsukki.” Was what Tsukkishima finally says. 

“Right, and I’m dating ex-captain Mcgrouchy over here-“ suga says, putting his arm around Daichi, and Daichi just pours himself another shot of sake, disregarding etiquette. 

In retrospect, it wasn't too hard to believe that their two senpais were dating, in fact Yachi had always thought that they were too close to be friends, their stern-encouraging dynamic that led their team to Nationals seemed a little too much like a pair of parents. But the fact that they have expressed their sexual orientation is far more shocking than anything else, because culture required that such things be kept hidden. 

Hinata’s gasp was louder than anyone else’s cheers and he instantly begins clapping like a little child in excitement, and the other patrons of the shop were staring at them with raised eyebrows while Tsukkishima is desperately trying to look as if he didn’t know the people he was sitting with. 

“Could I have some sake, Yachi?” Kiyoko says in her ear and Yachi jumps from her skin. 

“Oh- sorry.” Yachi pours the drink for Kiyoko and then realizes what everyone else hasn’t discussed yet. If Daichi and Suga were gay then Kiyoko… 

Yachi is too scared to ask. 

“Thank you.” 

Yachi grins happily, because it had been too long since Kyoko paid her a compliment and Yachi is feeling like a ballon that has been cut from its tether, floating over the horizon- 

“I hope you’re doing well managing the club?” 

Yachi is brought back to the present. “Oh, yes.” She talks over everyone else’s loud conversation. “I mean, it’s a little bit challenging since there are so many new members and they don’t always listen to me, but I try-“ 

“Perhaps you should try recruiting a new manager like I did. I found your helping hand indispensable during my senior years.” 

“You- You did? Oh.” Yachi is about to melt into a puddle into the floor. “I’m really glad you think so. I was really scared half the time and I didn’t know what to do, but you taught me everything I knew.” 

Kiyoko smiles, pushing her hair behind her ears and Yachi realizes that she still clung to old habits. Yachi hadn’t lied. It had been hard without Kiyoko. Unlike Kiyoko she didn’t immediately demand attention and respect, she had to fight to keep her voice loud enough above the boisterous group of boys, and she missed the old days when Kiyoko had her back, always. Yachi has come to associate smells with memories, and Kiyoko’s perfume makes her remember gym lockers, walks down country lanes in the dark, with the fireflies dancing in the hedges as they talked about school and sports.

“So. Um… how is college? It must be really challenging- I mean, I know you’d be really popular anywhere- but –“ 

“You’re not wrong. It’s both difficult and enjoyable at the same time, but I suppouse it’s true for everyone. Doing club activites was my way of coping with high school and it’s the same now. I hope you find something you’re passionate about doing when you get to college.”

“Oh, yes. I was thinking about going to art school, but I’m not sure where.” Yachi smiled. Her heart then ached a bit that she wouldn’t be able to go to a school that specialized in science like Kiyoko. 

Kiyoko then reaches forward, her slim fingers reaching out to Yachi’s cheeks, and Yachi freezes. 

“Wha..” 

Kiyoko’s fingers caresses the edge of Yachi’s mouth, and Yachi knows she must be turning the colour of the table cloth because her face is boiling up like a bonfire.

“Sorry, you had a piece of herb stuck at the corner of your mouth.” Kiyoko explains, smiling, and Yachi then realizes she had misunderstood. 

“Ah- Haha- i see. I’m such an idiot.” Yachi tries to laugh it off, as if she hadn’t died a little on the inside a few seconds ago. 

Yachi looks down at her fingers in her lap as Kiyoko’s attention was turned to Yamaguchi who asked her what subjects she was studying at the moment. It has been a long night, but it feels quite short. The orders for food and the clink of glasses gradually slows as everyone's stomach filled and they all felt quite sleepy from the drink, contented from having been reunited with long-lost friends. After the bleching contenst that Nisinoya instiaged but no one wanted to take part in, Tsukkishima's critical commentary on the latest blockbuster movies, and Daichi dispensing valuable life advice, they all ran out of things to say, and collectively felt like it was a good moment to end the night. 

“May we see each other again, next year.” Sugawara says, raising his hand in the air. 

“And the year after that.” Noya agreed. 

“And the year after that.” Yachi smiles. She wishes she has the courage of these boys, sodden with drink. She would try- but she didn’t like the burning bitter taste of alcohol, and besides her mom would smell it on her and ground her for a year if she found out. She also realized that Kageyama, and Hinata didn’t drink either, possibly because they didn’t have space for anything else in their head other than volleyball, and Hinata’s genetics naturally made him high without any intoxicants.

They stand at the entrance, saying their goodbyes, looking teary, seeming a little unwilling to part ways, but it is late, and busses need to be caught-  
And then Suga hugs Tsukkishima, who looks like a rabbit caught in a trap. 

“You know what I don’t like about Asian culture? We don’t express our feelings often enough.” Suga says, laughing, patting Tsukkishima on the back. Daichi has a small, fond smile on his face. And thus it began- Suga moves on from Tsukkisma to Yamaguchi, to Kageyama who seems unsure of what to do, to Hinata who leaps into Sugawara’s arms like a child, nearly bringing their old setter down. 

Everyone literally begins hugging everyone, and Yachi thinks she likes this new tradition- it is a nice tradition that made Yachi feel all warm on the inside.   
Until it is Kiyoko’s turn and Yachi nearly forgot to breathe as she was engulfed in the warmth of Kiyoko’s chest and the smell of her shampoo as Yachi’s face was buried in her dark hair- and the thought that Yachi might not see Kiyoko until another year made her want to cry-

“Hey now, I’ll walk you home.” Kyoko said as if she knew what Yachi was thinking. 

“No, no it’s okay. I’ll just-“ 

“No, I want to. I feel like it’d be nice to take a walk around here anyway. I miss this neighbourhood.” 

“Okay.” Yachi replies, and the two of them part ways from the boys, who waved at them until they were out of sight. 

For a while, they just walked- the path was lit by the moon and the stars all speckled up in the night sky, and Yachi didn’t want to ruin the mood. She was feeling both happy and sad- happy for the moment, sad it was ending soon. 

“It feels just like old times, doesn’t it?” Kiyoko says as they turn a corner. 

Yachi splutters, “Huh? Yes. It does. Thank you for walking me home, Kiyoko-senpai.” 

“There’s no need to call me senpai. Just call me Shimizu.” 

Yachi blinked, and nearly trips over the pavement. “Uh… okay. But then, you’ll have to call me Hitoka too.” 

“Sounds like a fair arrangement.” Kiyoko replies. 

Yachi wants to walk another lap around the neighbourhood, but they were nearing her house by the second, and Yachi has a longing in her heart that cannot be put into words. They come to a stop in front of Yachi’s condominium gates, and Yachi faces Kiyoko, and the slightly taller girl looked down at Yachi, hands in her jean pockets. 

“Thank you for walking me, Kiyoko- I mean, Shimizu.” 

“I guess this is goodbye then?”

“Um… I- I’ll really miss you.” Yachi says, biting her lip, unable to look up to Simizu’s blue eyes. “It’s been a wonderful evening.” 

“Hitoka?”

“Hmm?”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Yes?” Yachi says, looking up, and nearly jumping out of her skin because she hasn't realized how Shimizu has stepped closer. 

“Have you ever… considered having a girlfriend?”

“Ehh?” Yachi says, because it’s nothing she expected Kiyoko to ever say. “Um… that is… I have” 

“Then would this be okay?” Kiyoko asked, taking hold of her hands, and in one fluid movement, placed her lips upon Yachi’s. Yachi blinked her eyes open in surprise as she felt the warmth of Kiyoko’s lips on hers, and felt her face burn at the contact, and her heart flutter pitifully. 

Kiyoko was as poised and respectful as always. She didn’t hold it long enough for it to feel akward, and the hands that placed themselves on Yachi’s shoulders were featherlight, ready to withdraw any second that Yachi expressed dissent. But Yachi didn’t, because those few seconds felt like heaven. 

It's barely a kiss but Yachi can barely breathe. 

“-that- That would be okay.” Yachi manages to stammer out. “I- Shimizu-“ Yachi then buried her face in her hands. “I really like you Shmizu, so please don’t do things like that unless you mean it.” 

“What makes you think I don’t mean it?” Shimizu asks, and Yachi parts her fingers to peer out at Shimizu. She had never really thought Kiyoko could ever feel embarrassed, but under the street lights, it is apparent that even Kiyoko is blushing bright red, fingertips trembling. To her, Kiyoko never seemed anything but a stoic heroine, but under the warm lamplights, Yachi feels Kiyoko is human. 

It was endearing. 

“Well- I mean- you’re going to go back to Tokyo, and we won’t see each other-“ 

“Tokyo is full of art schools.” Shimizu said, tilting her head a little bit. “And my room has a spare bed in case anyone wants to visit Tokyo. I could show you around. See the sights maybe? And Hitoka?”

“Yeah?”

“You’ve changed. I think being a manger really made you more confident. You were always cute, but you look happier.” 

Yachi looks up at Kiyoko’s earnest expression, and she feels herself falling. 

“I’ve had a crush on you since forever!” Yachi blurts, but then puts her hand on her mouth, because she didn't mean to say that but she did. 

But Kiyoko only smiles and says,“Me too.” 

Oh god. 

Was this really real? Was she dreaming? 

Oh god.

“I’ll see you in Tokyo?” Kiyoko says. “If you can wait for me?” 

“I’ll be there.” Yachi says, as she feels Kiyoko’s hand taking hold of hers in the cold night, and rubbing circles on the back of her hands. “I promise.” 

Kiyoko then smiles, the most beautiful smile she has smiled so far that night, the curve of her lips the flight of angels, the sparkle in her eyes the stars in paradise-

They kiss again and this time it is deeper, Kiyoko’s mouth moving against Yachi’s in a way that made Yachi feel things she didn’t know she could feel. Kiyoko’s hands moved to her neck, tufting through her hair- it was a kiss that had years worth of adoration in it- it was a kiss that had a future all planned out for them- and Yachi gasps when they break apart, wishing it hasn't ended so soon. 

They stand there, facing each other, breathing heavily. 

“Goodbye Hitoka.” Shimizu says, as she steps back. She raises a hand in farewell, and Yachi waves, biting her lips, feeling as if she is about to explode with happiness. 

“Keep chasing your dreams.” Kiyoko yells, before she disappears down the dark streets and Yachi watches her figure fade into the shadows the streetlamps cast in the chilly night in the streets of Miyagi. 

Yachi looks up at her apartment, and enters the doors. She finds herself smiling as she entered the lift, grinning like an idiot. 

Yachi doesn’t feel very sad anymore that her newly-acquired girlfriend is leaving her and it would be a long time until they saw each other again. She realized that such is life- it never really gives you the things you want exactly as you wanted them- you always have to fight for it. It was something Hinata had helped her understand, back in her first year- it was something all the volleyball boys believed with a passion.

And Yachi knows she would keep following her dreams, because Kiyoko believes she can do it, and that is enough for her to believe in herself.

**Author's Note:**

> From personal expereince, graduation sucks but ruinions are what makes it all worth it. I apologize if i got anything wrong about Japanese drinking culture and Tokyo. Thank you for reading.


End file.
